


Living Room

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Break Up, Casual Sex, Comfort Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: My windows look into your living roomWhere I spend the afternoon on top of youI wonder what it isThat I did to make you move inAcross the way from meI hope I never figure outWho broke your heartAnd if I do, if I doI'd spend all night losing sleepI'd spend the night and I'd lose my mind((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))





	Living Room

It had been a month since she’d moved into the apartment across the way. The stunning blonde elf who seemed to spend more of her time arguing and miserable than she spent doing anything else. A month of hazarded glances across the alley that separated them.

It had been two weeks since the woman had first caught her looking. Since she’d turned her pained, almost lost expression in Liadrin’s direction and frozen in those windows Liadrin couldn’t help but in look through. 

Liadrin had turned away quickly with her ears pressed back against the burning flush in them and retreated further into her apartment. 

Yet, here she was - standing in front of them, again, untouched coffee in-hand and her eyes occasionally wandering in the direction they seemed constantly drawn to. She hadn’t been sleeping very well lately. Thank God she did most of her writing at home. Thank god she’d made it high up the ladder enough that she could just turn her columns in from a distance and know they would likely be accepted without question. 

At night, when the lights went off - she couldn’t see, anymore. But in the silence of her bedroom, she could hear the yelling. Sometimes just from the blonde woman, who must have been on the phone with whoever it was. Sometimes the ‘whoever it was’ was there, too. Liadrin just hadn’t ever seen her. She was always just out of sight delivering words so harsh they made Liadrin wince. 

Liadrin didn’t have to sleep with her bedroom window open. Especially not now that the weather had gotten cool. But she had extra blankets. ...And she could listen. She could make sure the stranger, who she’d never met, who she never even hoped to meet, was okay. 

Valeera had tried. She’d tried so hard to make this work. She’d even kept trying when she moved out. She’d given Vanessa another chance. She’d lost count of the chances, now. Her eyes were trained on her phone as it vibrated next to her on her bed and she slowly turned her face towards her pillow, breathing in heavily against it before she finally slid the call open. 

“I told you I don’t want to talk.” She said quietly, the exhaustion she felt more than evident in her voice. 

“But I do.” Vanessa responded without any hint of hesitation.

“You’ve called seven times. I could have gathered that much.” 

“You answered…” 

“You usually don’t make it past ten before you show up at my door, so.” 

Vanessa was silent for a while. There wasn’t much point in arguing against the truth of that statement. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah. You’re always sorry.” Valeera turned onto her back, then, and stared up at her ceiling before reaching over to turn on her bedroom light before she forced herself out of bed and made her way towards the window, drawing her curtains aside to look outside. Just to check. To make sure Vanessa’s car wasn’t down there in the alley. And maybe to see if _she_ was awake. 

Because, really, that’s where Valeera’s attention was as she lifted her hand to rest against the cool glass her forehead was pressed against. That darkened window across the way. 

“You said you were giving me another chance, Val.” 

“Don’t call me that. You know I hate that.” Valeera whispered, following the shadowy movement that eventually caught her attention. When she realized the woman had moved to stand in the window, she caught her gaze and held it. For the first time, she held it. Needed it. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Valeera shut her eyes tightly for a moment against the frustration those words drove into every fiber of her being, and, when she opened them again - the woman was gone. No doubt back in her bed. Too busy for this juvenile bullshit. Valeera didn’t blame her. She just moved back towards the bed, herself, before finally responding to Vanessa. “It’s the same as it’s always been. You were great when I first moved out. Just like you were great when I first moved in with you...then it all goes to shit. Then you throw your fucking tantrums and try to control as much of my life as I’ll allow you to until I get sick of it. It’s already happening again.” 

“Is it?” 

“Yes. Right now.”

“Oh? And what about the bitch in the next building over? The one who’s too good for fucking curtains that I always catch you looking at any time I try and have a conversation with you?” 

“Good night, Vanessa.” Valeera sounded tired. She was. 

“I didn’t mean that. Please just let me explain. Please let me talk.” 

Valeera didn’t say anything, but she also didn’t hang up the phone. That was all Vanessa needed, really. 

“You said we could try.”

“I know what I said. I just don’t think you know what ‘try’ means.” 

“It means we’re working things out and it’s going to be okay.” 

“No, Vanessa. It means I made up my mind when I left but I was still open to talking to you and to the idea of reconciliation. That isn’t what’s happening. What’s happening is the same shit that always happens. Every single time. I can’t even look out my windows anymore without it being an issue. I can’t even answer your phone calls without checking to see if you’re waiting outside.” 

The silence stretched into something Valeera was too exhausted to cope with. 

“Good night.” 

This time, Vanessa didn’t have anything to say in return, and Valeera ended the call and placed her phone back on her night stand. A moment later, she found herself turning onto her side to face the windows that spanned the length of her apartment overlooking the alleyway, and, in turn, the apartment belonging to the stranger across it. 

The stranger who was, no doubt, sleeping by now. It was odd, really - feeling this isolated. Finding solace in the occasional gaze of someone she didn’t know. It just...didn’t matter anymore, that she didn’t know her. 

Her eyes had already begun to shut when she saw movement she hadn’t been expecting in that mostly dark apartment. A single piece of paper pressed against the window. They’d never talked. They’d never even acknowledged each other, really. This was...new. 

_Are you okay?_

Valeera’s brow furrowed. She felt almost frozen for a moment until Liadrin came partially into view. What little of her face Valeera could see was...genuinely concerned. 

She got up slowly and disappeared from view into her apartment. It took her so long to find a piece of paper, she was a little worried Liadrin might have given up by the time she got back. But she hadn’t. So, she held up her own paper and pressed it to the glass so Liadrin would be able to read it. 

_Just tired._

Liadrin’s ears lifted at first when she saw the other woman return, but they sank just as quickly when she read what she’d written. Liadrin’s paper disappeared quickly and she turned to scribble her response. 

_Do you want to talk about it?_

Valeera realized suddenly that she did. She did want to talk about it. She wanted to know what this woman sounded like. What she looked like up close. She wanted...she wanted her to save her from this hell on earth she was living in. But...she still didn’t know her. This was a fantasy. This wasn’t real. 

_Not tonight._

Valeera lingered at the window for a moment or two longer and then padded slowly back to her bed before crawling beneath the covers. This time, she didn’t face the windows. She didn’t have to see Liadrin slowly lowering her hand and the paper it held from the cool surface of the glass. She didn’t have to see her retreating back to her own bed. She didn’t have to want something that wasn’t hers. 

But she did want it. She wanted it more with each ignored call. With each angry text message. She wanted Liadrin to worry. She wanted Liadrin to want her back. Yet, she avoided it for a while. Just a few days. Just to see what would happen - how she would feel. 

When Valeera realized this nagging feeling wasn’t going to go away - she made a different move, entirely. She waited for an evening when she knew the other woman was home alone - though, she’d never seen anyone with her to begin with, so that wasn’t all that hard. She took her time undressing - took her time filling the tub with water that was just a touch too hot to be comfortable at first. 

She did all this with the curtains pulled aside and the lights on. She did all this knowing the woman in that apartment was watching. Knowing the desk she seemed to spend most of her time at during the day put her right where Valeera wanted her - right where she needed to be in order to watch. 

From the bath, she could see Liadrin looking at her from over her computer screen. But she also saw her get up from her chair and walk away rather quickly once she began bathing. Well. Fuck. 

Liadrin hadn’t meant to do that. She hadn’t meant to look at Valeera the way she had. She felt almost sick about it. So she didn’t look, anymore. She listened now and then, though. To shouted phone calls Valeera had out on her fire escape. Words and audible pain that made her ears press back against her head. 

She could have been a friend to Valeera. She could have helped. Then she’d gone and ruined it all. 

Maybe that’s what drove her to write what she’d written - to tape the page against the window Valeera would be most likely to see - before she left for the day. 

_I didn’t mean to make things weird._

Valeera stared at that note for a long time. Wondered to herself just how out of touch Liadrin really was to think Valeera hadn’t done what she’d done intentionally. She lingered in her living room for most of the day, occasionally glancing over her shoulder while she waited for Liadrin to return home. It felt like years before she finally noticed movement and walked over to get her attention with a quick lift of her hand. 

Liadrin noticed her as she stopped unpacking the few groceries she’d bought while she’d been out and walked over slowly, her jaw clenched tightly while she pulled her own note off the window and then lifted her apologetic gaze to meet Valeera’s.

_Hey._

Liadrin’s gaze shifted from the scribbled handwriting to Valeera’s face and she lifted a hand in greeting in response. 

A million thoughts ran rampant through Valeera’s head. The most prevalent was just how desperately alone she was. How much she missed being touched and wanted. Not possessed. Just wanted. 

Liadrin lowered her hand slowly as she watched Valeera write on the back of the paper and turn it around. 

_Do you wanna fuck?_

Valeera didn’t look apprehensive. She didn’t look worried. Something about the confidence and the surety had Liadrin nodding before she really even knew what she was doing. 

At first, she didn’t really comprehend what Valeera was doing with her hands after that. Then, it dawned on her. She was giving her her apartment number. 

Liadrin nodded again. 307. Okay. 307.

Fuck, this was crazy. That’s all that kept running through Liadrin’s head as she found her keys and headed for the elevator. All that kept running through her head as she walked down the corridor of the third floor of the adjacent building until her eyes fell on the gold numbers she was looking for. 

She knocked. The door opened. 

Liadrin wasn’t sure where Valeera’s clothes had gone...just that they were most definitely gone. 

“Can you come in?” Valeera finally asked after a moment. “This isn’t for the entire rest of the building. Just you.” 

Liadrin looked a little stunned. Like she’d only just remembered why she was there. 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” She said quickly, making her way inside and shutting the door behind herself. 

“Wow.” Valeera remarked quietly. “Your voice, uh…”

“What?” Liadrin asked as her brow furrowed. 

“I like it, that’s all.” 

“Oh, I...thanks.”

They both stood there for a while and took each other in. Valeera didn’t seem to mind how exposed she was. Liadrin didn’t seem to mind the way the other woman’s eyes lingered on her. 

It was different being this close. Things were more obvious, now. Liadrin’s height, for instance. How fit she was. Or Valeera’s smirk. A smirk Liadrin thought she’d seen countless times but could only now be sure of. 

“Bedroom?” Valeera finally managed to ask as she took a step closer and toyed with the hem of Liadrin’s shirt. 

“What’s your name?” Liadrin asked in response, pulling her own shirt up and over her head when she noticed Valeera reaching beneath it for her stomach. 

“Valeera.” The other woman responded distractedly as she rested her hand against the other woman’s toned stomach. “Yours?”

“Liadrin. Where...where’s the bedroom?” 

Liadrin found herself following Valeera, found her hand drawn to the curve of the small of her back as they walked until, finally, Valeera was turning to face her again near the foot of her bed. She expected to have to reassure Liadrin. To guide her, somehow. But that wasn’t what happened. She’d never been more pleasantly surprised. 

Liadrin finished undressing herself quickly then lowered Valeera onto the bed and slid her up until she could rest her head on the pillows. She didn’t ask her any more questions. She gave her...exactly what she needed, in the way of soft, heated kisses down her neck and across her chest and burning touches up the insides of her thighs. 

Liadrin’s mouth found her breasts shortly thereafter - and her teeth clicked softly against the jewelry adorning her nipples before her tongue found one of the rings and flicked against it to draw it into her mouth. The gentle tug that followed had Valeera arching off the bed and grasping at the back of her head. 

“Fuck, you’re wet already.” Liadrin breathed against the center of Valeera’s chest as she stroked her between her legs, circling her with her fingertip before she sank the length of it into her slowly. 

“Yeah. You seen yourself, lately?” Valeera asked breathlessly as Liadrin lifted her head and began nipping along the side of her neck while she pressed a second finger beside the first and began thrusting them slowly. Deeply. 

Liadrin didn’t answer her. Which was fine, because Valeera was fairly certain she wouldn’t have been very good for conversation after that. 

Liadrin was somehow both rough and soft all at once. The way she moved between her legs and grazed her skin with her fangs might have been almost overwhelming if not for the gentle way her free hand stroked through her hair every so often. 

Valeera, meanwhile, was stroking along Liadrin’s sides. Digging her nails into her back. Whimpering and moaning uncontrollably. It had been so long. Too fucking long. And Liadrin felt so good. Everything about her made Valeera feel like she could focus on something else for a while. Or, more accurately - nothing at all. 

Nothing beyond the sight of Liadrin kneeling up between her legs and looking down at her knowingly when she began to tense up a little too frequently. Yet, Liadrin didn’t seek to draw anything out. She just kept moving her fingers firmly, curling them inside the tight, wet heat they were buried in as her other hand rested against Valeera and her thumb found her clit. 

“Liadrin…” Valeera gasped out, her hands finding the other woman’s knees and gripping them almost desperately. “I...please…” 

Liadrin nodded softly and scooted closer to her. “I want you to come.” She husked in her low, even voice. “I want it so much.” 

There was no doubt in Valeera’s mind that that was true. Not with the way Liadrin was looking at her so intently. She cursed under her breath as she came, bearing her hips down against Liadrin’s hands as a series of sounds tore from her throat that made questions intrude into Liadrin’s thoughts that she wouldn’t ask. 

How long had it been? How could someone not…

The look on Valeera’s face when she began to come down was more than enough to distract Liadrin from her own curiosity. Full of appreciation and, still, no small amount of need. 

Liadrin gave her a soft, sympathetic smile and slowly lowered herself onto her side so that one of Valeera’s legs was draped over her just above her hip. “Just relax.” Liadrin murmured as Valeera looked down at her. 

“Mmh, as long as I can watch you.” Valeera replied breathlessly. 

“That still counts.” Liadrin said softly as she dragged her lips along Valeera’s inner thigh. “Watch me all you want.” 

Easier said than done. Especially when she was treated to the sight and the sensation of Liadrin parting her slowly with the tip of her tongue, her head tilted to the side more for Valeera’s desire to see than anything else. 

“That’s...that’s fucking hot.” Valeera whispered as she pressed her heel against Liadrin’s lower back to guide her closer - close enough that she could reach down between her legs thanks to the way she was laying. 

“Is it?”

Valeera laughed at that - a breathy little sound of genuine amusement. “You don’t come across as cocky from across the alley.” 

“I’m not.” Liadrin pressed a little smile just above Valeera’s clit, then - against the soft, silky skin there. A smile that faded as Valeera’s hand trailed between her thighs and her fingertips began tracing circles against her. 

It wasn’t long before her mouth was working again, and the moans Valeera’s talented touches were drawing from her only added to the all-consuming feeling of both pleasuring and being pleasured by this woman. 

This fucking stunning woman whose hands were all over her. Whose tongue was soft and hot against her as it worked in an unfaltering rhythm despite the breathless sounds and twitching of her hips. 

Valeera wanted to feel her more deeply. She wanted to know how many more noises Liadrin could make. What it would take to distract her. 

Liadrin only pressed against Valeera more firmly when she felt the excruciatingly pleasant stretch of her fingers sliding into her, though a sharp series of breaths left her nostrils as she bent her leg at the knee and dug her heel into the bed to give her room. 

God, Valeera loved this. She loved that Liadrin wasn’t scared to act like she needed something, too. She loved all of it. And, somehow, she managed to keep at it even as she gripped at Liadrin’s hair with her free hand to hold her close when she came again. 

Then, and only then, did Liadrin rest her head against Valeera’s thigh and gasp sharply when she finally focused on what the other woman was doing. She only lasted another moment or two, before she was tensing around Valeera’s fingers and reaching down to grip her wrist tightly. 

“I’m not stopping.” Valeera whispered, sinking her fingers in that much more deeply as if to reassure her further. And she didn’t. Not until the hand that had been holding her close was, instead, holding her still. 

They lay there half-tangled against each other for a while. Liadrin wondered what she should do. What the right thing was. And, as she contemplated those painfully serious topics, Valeera simply stroked slowly through the hair hanging in her face until she was able to move her hand enough to tuck it behind her ear. 

“That was real good.” Valeera finally remarked as she let her eyes shut for a while. 

“It was, yeah.” Liadrin agreed softly, finally moving to sit up. “Ah...bathroom?” 

Valeera gestured lazily towards the other side of the room and Liadrin pressed another kiss to her thigh before she removed herself completely and disappeared through the door. 

Valeera waited until she heard the sound of running water to gather Liadrin’s clothes and then, after considering it for just a moment, she scribbled her number onto a scrap of paper and tucked it into one of Liadrin’s pockets just before the other woman walked back into the bedroom to the sight of Valeera holding out her pants. 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to.” Liadrin offered her a faint smile as she tried to begin the process of accepting that this was over. That it had been nice - but nothing more than what it was. 

“You can...uh…” Valeera trailed off and moved back towards her bed with a sigh. 

“I need to be getting back. It’s all right. I have a column due by midnight.” 

“A column?” Valeera asked. 

“Mhm. I work for The Post.” 

Valeera almost laughed, but somehow managed to reign it in. “So that’s why you’re always home.” 

Liadrin shot a look in Valeera’s direction as she finished dressing. “Yeah. That, and the fact that I’m boring.” 

“Super good in bed, though.” Valeera offered, much to Liadrin’s amusement. 

“I’ll see you around, then.” Liadrin said as she made her way towards Valeera’s bedroom door. A tired murmur was all she got in response. 

Liadrin was glad she’d splurged on a new French press that night, and even then - she only just got done in time. She didn’t know it, but Valeera had woken back up from her impromptu nap and watched her write for a while before finding a robe and shuffling around her kitchen to scrounge up a late dinner

It wasn’t until Liadrin went to change for bed that she heard the crumpling of paper and discovered Valeera’s number and, for a while, she just looked down at it before making her way back towards her study where her phone was in just her shirt - her hair down around her shoulders and her legs exposed. She didn’t care. She was tired. There was too much on her mind. 

And Valeera was standing in her window eating cereal looking at her. Even offering her a smile when she looked back. 

Liadrin swallowed a bit nervously and picked her phone up off her desk, glancing from the dial-screen back up at Valeera, who was sitting her bowl aside and just...looking. Almost expectantly. 

Then, she dialed her number. She watched as Valeera lifted her phone to her ear and, for a while, neither of them said anything. 

Once again, it was Valeera who spoke first. 

“Hey.” 

Liadrin could hear the smile in her voice as clearly as she could see it, and she lifted a hand in a wave only to watch Valeera return it across the way. 

“Hey.”

"Living Room"  
Tegan And Sara

My windows look into your living room  
Where I spend the afternoon on top of you  
I wonder what it is  
That I did to make you move in  
Across the way from me

I hope I never figure out  
Who broke your heart  
And if I do, if I do  
I'd spend all night losing sleep  
I'd spend the night and I'd lose my mind  
Well I'd spend the night and I'd lose my mind

My windows look into your bathroom  
Where I spend the evening watching  
You get yourself clean  
And I wonder why it is  
That they left this bathroom so unclean  
So unlike me

I hope I never figure out  
Who broke your heart  
And if I do, if I do  
I'd spend all night losing sleep  
I'd spend the night and I'd lose my mind  
I'd spend the night and I'd lose my mind  
I'd spend all night losing sleep  
I'd spend the night and I'd lose my mind  
If I spend the night then I lose my mind

Well I hope I never figure out  
Who broke your heart  
And baby if I do  
Well I hope I never figure out  
Who broke your heart  
Baby if I do

Well I'd spend all night losing sleep  
I'd spend the night and I'd lose my mind  
If I spend the night then I lose my mind


End file.
